You're My Lucky Charm
by Karianasan
Summary: Daphne wondering what to do on St. Patrick's day, though the duo have a suggestion. Daphne/Shaggy holiday fluff. Enjoy!
1. What to do?

"Saint Patrick's Day, or the Feast of Saint Patrick. Blah blah what it's called in Irish, is a cultural and religious holiday celebrated on 17 March..."

Leaning on her arm, Daphne craned over her laptop as it sat on her desk in front of her. All her friends had been inviting her to celebrate March 17th, but she really never took the time to find out what the holiday actually stood for. Well, besides partying.

So she looked it up online. It didn't take her long to find, with the right browser. Popping on google, she typed in her search which had led her to the Wiki she was looking at. Sure, she could probably ask Velma to find out the answer, but that would take longer. And she couldn't just skim over the information like the internet, to find what she was looking for. Velma didn't have a search function, though sometimes Daphne wished she had.

"Hm. In the seventeenth century, they made it an official feast day, which has gradually turned into a celebration of Irish culture in general."

Well, her family was generally from over there. At least, she knew she was Scottish. So she bet there had been some Irish in there as well. Daphne wasn't too sure off the top of her head, but her mother would probably know better.

"Heck, she spends enough time on ..." Daphne grumbled to herself, though it could be worse. Her dad was a fan of those online game sites, like Pogo and several other sites. When he got in a groove, it was hard to pry the man away from the keyboard. But at least his avatar on Pogo is well dressed. She mentally nodded, giving him credit at least for that.

Looking back to the screen, she read more on the holiday. She was trying to see if she really wanted to indulge herself this year as well. Last year she had a little bit too much indulging and Velma would be more than willing to retell the tale of that hangover. One she had been hoping to forget. But Velma was more than willing to remind her if she ever had been successful of the latter. Bar hopping wasn't high on her list this year. _Maybe staying in..._ Sounded good. Continuing, she scrolled down to see what else was there about the Holiday.

"The day is generally characterized by the attendance of church services, wearing of green attire... Well, that's a given. I always like wearing green, holiday or not. It just goes so well with my complexion. Public parades and processions... Ah, that's why Velma and Fred are always glued to the TV around this time. They must be watching the parade. Probably safer that way..."

Recalling back to a lecture Velma had given her, she had been grilled on the dangerous days of the year for drunk driving. And March 17th was up there. Not the worst, but certainly better to stay inside that day.

Placing a hand to her chin, Daphne debated what she was planning on doing. Normally, she liked hanging out with the girls, but after last year, she was a bit weary. It wouldn't have been as bad, but the ladies that contacted her this year, were the same ones that pushed her too far last year. And they wanted to do more this time, so she was worried what that might entail. _More, isn't always better…_ She mused to herself.

"That's it! I'll stay in this year." Pushing her chair back, she crossed the short span between her desk and her bed, and she hopped herself upon the plush comforter. Lying sprawled out; she stared up at her ceiling trying to try to make sure this is what she wanted to do this year... Because it meant that she had to call the girls up and cancel.

"Oh! Wait. I forgot!"

Pushing herself up, she reached over and plucked her trusty cell phone from its resting place at the side of her bed. (Well, when it wasn't in her pocket.) Flipping the screen open with an expert motion, she quickly moved herself into a position that allowed access to both hands. With her fingers a blur, she typed up a message that thanked them for the offer, but she had changed her mind and was going to spend it with family that year. Since her mom had begged her. A little white lie, but one that her friends would believe. And also not bother her about it later. Plus, she could always pop in and say hi to her mom, to make not totally untrue.

"I love technology. It makes it so much easier to turn people down without having to hear the disappointment in their voices..."

But saying the words aloud, made her heart sink a bit. She didn't like doing it, but she really didn't want to get sick again. So it was a necessity.

Placing a well-manicured finger to her lips, she nibbled lightly at the edge of it as her mind worked to form a plan for later. She would try to hang out with the girls another day, soon, to make up for not being able to go. So that she still got to hang out, but in a more controlled time that involved less alcohol.

Flipping her phone open one more time, she texted messages to the girls in an apology for missing, and setting up a time they could hang out again in like a week or so. Thankfully, her friends got back to her quickly, and were not disappointed as much as she thought. Then again, she was not exactly known for always keeping her dates previously. Since it was common for a Mystery to pop up out of the blue, and ruin any well laid plans. So her friends were all familiar with this. And rescheduling was common, and accepted practice… Thankfully.

But with her whole day open now... _What was a girl to do?_

**Thunck!**

Picking her head up from the bed, Daphne looked over at where the sound had come from. It only took a little bit of scanning the side of her bed, to find the source. Sitting in a neat, but wet pile, was a leash. And it wasn't too hard to guess who it belonged too, but the culprit wasn't too far away either.

Two big dark eyes were staring back at her, barely peering over the side of the bed. The only problem with this covert operation was the fact that there was more Dane head that peeked over, with the addition to the set of eyes. Including two perked, and wiggly ears that were quite obvious. And it didn't need her expert deduction skills, to guess that one.

_Now do I ignore it? Or just give in. I can't fight against him for too long... Scooby always wins._ Daphne pondered, knowing her record with the dog, was with him in the lead.

Looking away from the leash to decide her tactic only made Scooby more anxious. A clear thud of his tail could be heard beyond the bed edge. Daphne hadn't intended this to be a technique against the Dane, but it was clearly working to some degree. Trying to suppress it, Scooby was unable to contain the excited whine from his shuffle. He really wanted to go on a walk with her.

Placing a hand over her eyes only made the dance worse. But it was the best she could do in this condition. Maybe if she had been more mentally prepared, she could put him through the ringer. But she knew... She just knew... That if she parted her eyes, she would cave under the set of puppy eyes that she could just feel, burning a hole through her hands.

_Must not cave... You're a Blake. You are made of stronger stuff then that. Must not cave..._

Peeking an eye through her fingers, she got hit with both barrels of Puppy dog pouting, which was doubly effective with only his eyes really showing. Usually his goofy grin took away the effect of his cute look. But with his no doubt smug grin hidden, she was hit with its full potential.

"Alright alright! You win Scooby!"

Slamming her hands to the bed, she forfeit the match. Caving and giving yet another victory to the crafty Dane. Who only whooped in his delight!

"Rahoo!"

Thankfully for Daphne, his victory was taken up with dancing about the room. Which she preferred a lot more than his victory kisses for the loser. That... wasn't something she wanted today. Cute or no, slobber wasn't on the menu.

"Speaking of..."

Pushing herself to a sitting position, she scooted herself to the end of the bed to get up. Looking over, she noticed the still wet leash that adorned her bedside. Sighing, she knew that she had to touch it. She never liked this part of the walk. It was the one thing that she cringed about when it came to Scooby. But thankfully her stuff only got drooled on but accident. He was usually pretty good and had very good manners with that sort of thing.

Thanking herself for the manicure she had early, her fingers were a bit longer with the addition of the fake nails. It allowed her use the nail to push the leash about without feeling the wet presence on the material. Moving it this way and that, she finally found some of the leash that was untouched by his mouth and thus allowed a dry place to pick up the leash.

"Come on you drool bucket, let's get on with it and take you for a walk." But even with the playful insults, the Dane's happy mood could not be dented.

It amazed Daphne, as she moved to get dressed and started down the stairs with him leading. He was a flurry of happy activity, and it was shocking that he wasn't tripping all over himself with his long legs. But somehow, his giddy glee at the idea of a walk kept him from tumbling. The only time his erratic bounding stopped, was as he raced down the stairs. She could almost picture the cartoonish cloud that he would have left in his rush.

"Oh, sheesh... wait up Scooby." Daphne sighed, as she was not planning on heading down the stairs even half as fast, and the hyper dog would just have to wait for her to get there at her own pace.

Well, at least she knew what she was doing for today. At least for the next little bit.

Barks came from the bottom of the stairs, calling up for her to hurry so they could go. Wincing, Daphne hoped that no one in the house had been trying to sleep. Just the kind of wake up call you want... An energetic bark-a-polooza! Apparently Scooby wasn't giving her any choice but to take him for a walk. As she was getting to the last few steps till the first floor, she sighed and she looked down to the leash in her hand.

"That Dane will be the death of me..."

As her foot reached the main floor of their suburban household, Daphne took her eyes off the leash to be greeted by a scene she hadn't expected. Sure, finding Scooby, butt in the air and happily wagging his lower half was more like it... But what... Who was standing next to him was what was throwing her for a loop.

Standing there, in his usual garb, Shaggy seemed pretty normal at first glance. But once you took another look, would reveal the clues that took Daphne by surprise. There was a green, matching leash that sat in his hand. Which looked remarkably similar to drooly one that she had in her own hands. (Though Scooby's was blue.) And you would think it was just Shaggy getting ready to take his buddy for a walk... Had the leash not been clipped to something... _someone else._

Leading from Shaggy's hands, the leash lazily dropped for a bit before arching up towards Shaggy's neck. Where a matching collar in green sat around his thin neck. Seeing that she finally came down, Shaggy gave her a goofy smile and moved his hand out to offer his leash towards her.

"Like, um... _woof_?"

Looking down at Scooby, the dog gave and affirmative nod before settling himself into a sitting position next to Shaggy. Looking up, he offered Daphne a shrug before bobbing the leash in his hand, for her to come and take.

Daphne wasn't sure which caught her off guard more. The fact that Shaggy wanted to get walked as well... Or the fact that he had a matching leash and collar. Though, she could appreciate the latter.


	2. Walking in the Park

Placing a hand over her eyes, Daphne sighed into her fingers. This had been far from ever being on her list for what to do today. Not only was she being conned into walking Scooby... But it seemed like she would have someone else to walk as well. And she really wasn't experienced with taking a full grown man, for a walk. _Crazy Dane, yes. Beatnik... not so much._

"..."

Everything her mind could think of, she just pushed aside. There really weren't words for how strange this was. Her only saving grace was the fact that Velma and Fred had been hiding from the world in the basement, not wanting to go outside if they could help it. Or at least that is where they usually retreated to every year, so this was probably no different. Well, no different for them. Her on the other hand...

So they weren't on the first floor, to witness this bizarre scene.

"Rahpne! R'on ron! Ret's ro!" Scooby barked, dashing this way and that. His long nails making a clacking sound as he skittered across the wood that made up the landing by the front door. With her hand dropping from her face, her eyes shot open in surprise!

_**!**_

With Scooby making such noise, there was a possibility that the clamor might draw the others. And Daphne really didn't want to explain. Heck, she had a hard enough time seeing it herself, let alone try to explain it to the other two. Though they would probably get a kick out the whole thing... Especially Velma. No, she didn't want to have to deal with that look of hers. So keeping this covert, was in her best interest.

"Alright! alright!" Daphne gave in, waving Scooby down to calm himself. Placing a finger her lips and shushing him, she would take him for a walk. Mainly just to get him out of the house.

"But you..." She brought up an accusing finger to point at the lanky man who still was offering his leash towards her.

"... I'm not taking both of you for a walk."

She said before she paused... "At least not both on a leash."

Tossing a thumb towards Scooby, she shook her head. "He's more than enough of a handful on the best of times. We'll just have to break the law and have you go off leash." Daphne said with a snicker, shooting Shaggy a short raspberry at the joke. Which just made the man laugh as he moved to unclip the leash from his collar.

"Heh, yeah. Well, it was like' Scooby's idea." Shaggy said, accusing the bouncy Dane for coming up with the plan. Which earn a head shake from Daphne. Only Shaggy could be convinced to join such a crazy idea, by Scooby. Well... she had fallen for it too. So Daphne couldn't talk. Using a hand to flutter away the mental thought of her loosing as well, Daphne moved towards Scooby to get his leash in place.

"... Get over here you mutt. You need the leash on!"

_**...!**_

_A new game!_

Scooby thought, seeing Daphne move towards him. So he wiggled and skipped out of her seeking grasp. An upper eyelid twitching for a second in annoyance, Daphne pushed away a few choice words and pushed to secure the bobbing dog. Within seconds, it soon moved across the whole living room and got Shaggy involved as well. But three tossed pillows and a toppled coffee table later, Daphne and Shaggy were out of the front door an on their way! The secured Dane, maybe even more energetic once caught, was tugging and leading the way.

To the park!

-

"UGH!" Daphne grunted, finally settling herself on a nearby log. "How does he have _THAT_ much **ENERGY**!"

Watching from her seat, Daphne found herself exhausted just looking at him!

For some reason, Scooby was just bursting with hyper activity. More than usual. Like someone tossed a lit match, into a warehouse of fourth of July fireworks. And it was only March!

Running here and there, chasing anything that moved, and bringing them mouth full of sticks, rocks and anything else that they might chuck just so he could run after it. And even taking a tumble or two; due to his awkwardly long legs, didn't dent his enthusiasm.

"Like' You look like that sometimes." Shaggy commented towards her with a chuckle, as he moved to sit on the log along with her. With earned a raised eyebrow from the red head.

"What? When?" Daphne barked quickly, wanting to know what the heck Shaggy was talking about. She couldn't recall any time that she pulled any of them somewhere with that much energy to the point of being annoying.

"Hm... The 'what' is like easy. But I don't like' remember the when." Shaggy said, placing a hand to his fuzzy chin to tug on it a little as he tried to recall when the last time was. Because it had happened more than he could recall.

"... Well. There was that one time at the mall when it had a group sale. And like' that one clothing store that had that one promotion... We all got pulled here and there, just so that we could catch the best sales of... OW!" Speaking too much, Daphne started to get annoyed and whapped Shaggy on the shoulder for his comments. Which earned a quick apology from Shaggy.

"...Sorry!"

"Hmph." She snorted for a second, before having to cave. "That's for being right."

Daphne grumbled, grudgingly accepting the comment. Pulling herself in, she crossed her arms and put on the air of someone sulking. She liked to shop. Was that so wrong? But she never really realized that she was happily dragging them around, like well... A happy dog with a stick.

"..."

Standing in her vision, Scooby immediately noticed the change in Daphne's mood and posture. Today was a day of fun! That's why they went to the park in the first place. He didn't want one of his peoples, not having fun as well. So his attention was fully on her. Stick in mouth, he placed his butt within short reach of her. Whining a bit, he inched closer to her, leading with his slightly outstretched neck and gave her the best cute puppy expression. (...that he could give around the stick.) It worked earlier, so it had to work now!

_~Whine!~_

Looking over at Dane, Daphne just sulked and sighed. Which caused Scooby to look up to Shaggy for help. Shrugging his shoulders, Shaggy tried to think of what he could do, to get Daphne out of her funk. Not that he didn't like her shopping trips, even if he spent most of the time being a pack mule. But it was a time that he got to spend hanging out with one of his best buddies... That wasn't Scooby.

Peering around where they had settled, Shaggy was trying to find something in the park that might cheer her up. But there was only so much that he could try to offer, that she might like. Rocks, sticks and grass were fine for him and Scoob, but Daphne was a lot harder to please. Simple things didn't always work as well. Which was a pity, but he couldn't hold it against her. But something caught his eye as he was looking, making his face light up with the possibility.

Letting Scooby try to work his magic still, Shaggy wandered a bit further away to squint down at the ground for a bit. Scanning the ground, it only took him a little bit before he found what he was seeking. Bending down, he was really careful to pluck it just right, so it didn't bother the other plants around it, and kept the one he grabbed intact. With a grin forming on his face, he thought this would do the trick.

Wandering over to where Daphne was sitting, he put on his best puppy face and offered the little plant to her, in hopes it would cheer her out of her grump.

"Like' Here Daph. Luck for a lady on St. Patties day?"

Peering up from her huff, Daphne's eyes came upon the presented little plant. He gently held it between two of his fingers, offering it to her. Cautiously, so that she wouldn't drop it as she took it from him... was a four leaf clover.

"...How? Did you bring one along?"

Looking around, she couldn't believe that he just wandered over and plucked the little guy out from the ground. But shaggy just shook his head.

"I just found it right now."

Walking back to the patch that he found the last one, he skimmed over the bunch. After a few seconds, he leaned down and plucked yet another four leaf clover. Coming back to Daphne, he presented to second one to her.

"...wow."

Getting up from her spot, she wandered over in amazement to the patch of clovers that Shaggy had been hovering around. Taking a look at the second clover in his hand, then to the one in her own, she blinked in awe.

"... well, if you can do it, I can!"

Daphne declared, up for the challenge. Also eager to get the attention off of her mopy self and her earlier bought up mall antics.

Scanning over the whole bunch, she squinted to scan the bunches of leaves. Panning back and forth, she looked from one leaf to another, in hopes that she would be able to see her target. But after a short bit of scanning, she moved down into a crouch... then moved into a sitting position for easier looking.

_Three... three... three... nope, that isn't even a clover... three. Bottle cap... three._

"Here's another one." Perked up from Shaggy, making her look up from her spot on the ground.

"What? Already?"

"Like' Yeah. We have a clover patch in the back yard that me and Velm's had found a few in. So every so often, I like going back there with Scoob and finding a few for good luck. A four leaf clover is a um... Genetic defect in clovers, to make more then the normal set of three leaves. Velma told me that like' each clover is tied to like a main root, or a like' group of roots. So if you find one, there is most likely to be more around the same area. Plus, it's edible!"

Reaching into the ground, Shaggy plucked a normal clover from the ground and quickly placed it into his mouth.

"Ah, no wonder you know so much."

Daphne chuckled. Sure, she could understand that Velma had told him about it before, but the fact that it was a type of food made more sense to why he remembered that particular set of facts. Not that Shaggy was stupid by any means, but he tended to be better at trivia facts, if it had to do with eating or making something to eat.

"They can be a bit bitter at times, but if you dry a batch out, they can lend a hint of vanilla like' flavor. Really good in breads and cookies, in a flowers and seeds also can be sauteed, stir-fried, or just plain of fried. Plus they can also be made into teas and wine, or ground into a flour. And they add an extra kick to salads, if you like it that way."

Shaggy rattled off, impressing Daphne more. He offered a hand to her, which she accepted.

"You'll have to make me some clover bread some time, then. I didn't know that this little guy was more then just a weed, that was also a lucky charm."

"You got it... Though the trick is to actually look from above. The four leaf clovers tend to have one smaller leaf, so you can scan from above and try to look for anything out of the ordinary. Here, I found the ones around here..."

Pointing to where he had found the other three, he made a circle with his hand to indicate where she should look.

"Alright... don't help me."

Using the indicated spot, she scanned over the clovers, in search for the smaller leaf Shaggy spoke about.

It took her a while, but eventually she managed to find a few.

"...Man, I wish Velma was here." Shaggy mused, which earned a look from Daphne.

"... Why Velma?" Curious at why he would bring her up.

"Well, she would have a book on her." Shaggy stated plainly, "We would be able to store the leaves for later, without worrying about crushing them in like' a pocket."

"Ah, yeah." Daphne looked at the clovers, wondering how to bring them home without having anything happen to them. "...Velma does always carry a book with her."

"Hm..." Looking around, Shaggy offered for her to hold his clovers so that he would be able to search with his hands free.

Daphne watched him look about the park for a while, picking up sticks and leaves, giving each a look before shaking his head and putting it back down. Or tossing it to the eager Scooby to go chase. His mind was obviously working up a plan, but what he was thinking was not something Daphne could figure out. It's not like they could just sandwich them between two flat rocks or something... that would just be silly. And also odd to carry.

"Ah ha! I got it." Shaggy said, trotting over to Daphne with a few leaves in his hand. "Bobby pins?"

Placing his hand out, he knew that she would have some on her like always. And it was true, as she quickly fished the small clips out of her own hair; where she kept a few just in case. They made pretty good lock picks, depending on the make and model. So she never left home with out it.

Taking two, he used the first one on one of the larger green leaves that he had picked up. folding a side, he tucked it in such a way that he made something close to an envelope shape. Then taking the clovers, he fanned them like a deck of cards. Taking the second clip, he wove it into the leaf so that it was able to hold the clovers without letting them slip, before making a tah-dah hand motion to Daphne. Revealing his DIY four leaf clover hairclip.

"May I?" Shaggy asked, waiting for her to give him the ok. Daphne nodded, then turned her head to let him get access to her hair. Mindful not to tug, Shaggy quickly attached the hair clip above her ear, on the right side of her head.

"There." Shaggy said with a nod, proud of his work. Plus it looked rather good on her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shaggy said with a smile. "Like' it's getting late. Shall we head back?"

Offering his elbow, he waiting till she accepted before he moved to get Scooby leashed.

"Let's. Plus now you own me a clover bread. That sounds delicious." Daphne said, leaning on his arm and giving him a appreciative peck on the cheek. She had enjoyed the day hanging out with him. So much better then last year.

"Heh, alright. It's a promise. Come on Scoob, let's go home!"


End file.
